just because I didn't show it doesn't mean I don't have it
by heartdraconis19361
Summary: Basically how naoki shocked people with his human side..warning high amounts of lemon..contain selective scene from the story
1. Chapter 1

**If I own itazura na kiss, I wouldn't be writing** **fanfiction..**

The first impression Irie Naoki always be given is a perfect human. A god among men. How could he not. With the IQ that equivalent to demigod child of Athena and blessed with Aphrodite level look as well as good manners, Irie Naoki is what we normal human being strived for. It also seems unfair that he was blessed with good fortune as well as loving family. All and all, a lucky bastard. However, people didn't seem to understand how dull his life is. After all, he is a man blessed with everything. Thus, it is not weird how machine like his attitude. It seems that he only be a robot that always do the same routine and his mother attitude during his childhood makes it worse. The repetitional life continues on and on until he received a love letter from one of the stupidest student at school, Aihara Kotoko.

That stupid girl is probably a curse and a bless roll in one. How funny is the fates work as the most liveliest people ended up with the dullest people you ever met. Never did he realized his fate was sealed as soon as he rejected that letter. Even the most impossible things happen just to unite them both. Who would have though the girl who he rejected earlier that day will stay with him for the rest of his live starting with the most impossible event of falling star destroying her house. To make it even more insane,his father happen to know her father. Thus it began his journey to be a human who live his life. Never he thought that stupid girl gave him the biggest lesson of his life.

Thus it began the journey of naoki and other people recognising things they never expected that he possess.


	2. Naoki discover emotion and sexual need

**_Chapter 2:Naoki discover denial over emotion and his need as a male species (the start of Kotoko horrible Uni life_**

**_Why the hell I wrote fanfic if I am the owner._**

It's not even weird that Irie Naoki never thought he has feelings. However, the moment when he saw good her test result, a surge of pride was detected in his heart. After all, he did tutored her. When she nearly drowned, he was so worried. But the most unexpected of all, when she sneaked into his room, he began to realized what a hot blooded male he is. Never he thought the girl with child-like body invoked a feeling that even girl with more developed body can't roused, Lust. It doesn't help that she didn't even trying to be seductive. Never he thought that when the stupid enter his room to steal his textbook became the main star of his wet dream. When he saw how full of innocence her dilated eyes,it begs him to rob it. How he start to wonder the softness of her lips and the colour afyer he bruised it with his own lips.

As much as he's tempted to have a taste of her innocence (never he thought about few years later,he get to taste the sweetness of kotoko innocence),he need to restrain himself. He does have a reputation to uphold. Besides, it just a phase of hormon (pfffttt..yeah right. He wish).

However, it didn't help him when he fall a sleep later as the view haunts his dream. Thus, he had to wake up earlier to wash his wet boxer.

Never he thought when she threaten to forget him and delete her feelings to him,he felt a surge of new feeling that makes him literally see red (possessive). Out of anger, he challenged her to do and give her a bit of revenged gift for even thinking of doing stupid things like that.

Out of blue, he kissed her. He didn't understand why he kissed her but he blame what ever he felt before that. As much ashe want to deny it, her bruised lip look so sexy that he was tempted to kiss her again until he remembers that he is Irie Naoki,the ice genius.

Looking back now, he realized,it didn't take much of him to be attracted to her,making it is easier for him to fell in love and in lust with her. Remembering his reaction and action of him ravishing her body tonight make him realized how he yearn over her. Looking now at his cute and naked wife on top of his chest,he realized, maybe he is a normal human male (as normal as a 200 IQ genius can be) that carnal desire only can be invoke by this stupid cute girl. With a smile, he kissed the crown of Kotoko head and hug her body tighter,letting Morpheus take him to the realm of dreams


	3. sometimes, I'm greatful I'm not you

Chapter 2:The times where I don't envy my brother at all for being ice genius (a story by Irie Yuki)

Being a younger brother to a 200 IQ genius sometime makes you envy a lot with him. Not that I'm not smart but compare to him I seems to start to walk while he already in an Olympic winner in marathon. As much as I admire his brain, I couldn't help but resent that I wasn't as smart as him. I though if I became more like him,my intellect will increase but seems to me,it makes me bitter. It makes me friendless and seems to be intimidating from other students. It doesn't help that my brother is too good looking. Not that I'm ugly it's just he got the looks that could turn people heads while me,people want to pinch my face.

However, at this time, I'm so relived that the little part of IQ that I lack from my brother..While I'm only extremely smart and my brother is a bloody genius, his sence of feelings and emphaty are so lacking makes me doubts that he is a human sometimes. But since I did follow his footstep of being cold genius, I began to understand him a lot.

While at least, I have things that I struggle, his seems lifeless. At least I took notice of opposite sex's but him,nooo. It's not weird seeing lots of flirty glances been thrown to him by both sexes but he literally don't reply it at all. What makes it more nonsense is some of the girls are pretty too.

Imagine, when I humiliated the aihara girl, he snickers a bit which is out of character as he is not so rude. He even willing to tutor the girl even though it's a lost causr (okay o admitted being wrong..never thought kotoko listen or understands what his brothers are talking about.)

The most shocking moments of my life is when I realised he love that idiot when he kiss her. Like really even if I'm drowsy from waking up from sleeps, it doesn't takes a Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson to figure out he loves her. I know because I use to have a crush on a girl but she likes my brother more.. Seriously, what did they see in that robot(pots calling kettle black). Even so,I knew he wouldn't kiss her if he didn't have any feelings for her right?

Which is why I'm fucking pissed at him right now. Dude,do you ever heard that mother know best? Seriously,this arranged marriage shit is probably the stupidest decision a genius like you ever make. I know that since you met Kotoko, you become a bit humanise but this is wrong. Kami-sama, if a middle schooler like me can feel how wrong this is,how come a genius like you couldn't. In the end, both sides will get hurt. For once in your life oni-chan please listen to your heart. Urghh you bring the moods down in the house.

So in the rainy day where stupid girl might say yes to her doom, we've been hit with the news that the Aihara will move out from the house. Great job bro,you just makes mom more sadder because you can't low your damn ego and admit to the world that you a genius with 200 IQ fall in love with the stupidest girl at school. Urghh..kami-sama please gave my brother his brain back before he makes a stupider decision and lose the aihara family and his love for life...

_**wedding day**_

I get it mom you are delighted to see oni-chan and Kotoko together but isn't it too early for wedding. As much as I delighted that bro take action of proposing her in front of the family after I drop the bomb, they just literally engaged for a week. Well, better see what stupid bus doing now.

Wow, as much as I hate to admit, Kotoko looks so beautiful. Oni- chan is so totally gonna be surprised. Hurm as today is the last day of her being a Aihara, why not tease her a bit. Hehehe, she look do flustered.. But as a token of acceptances from me, I think it is time for her to know the secret kiss from one chan..

I must say, brother looks doesn't disappoint when he found out that kotoko knew the second kiss..hahaha..

The honeymoon

Wtf is wrong with you bro? Your wife is there and you walk with another women? Arggghhh. For once, I agree to help mum with this..shame on you brother

###############################################################

_**(Season 2,after the canteen scene with him finally admit to whole school that he love her and need her after the issue with keita.I have watched the anime soo ;p)**_

Ahhhhh. Peace at last. The issue between the married idiots (onebis stupid in emotional shit,one just literally stupid) had settled already I can sleep in . The tension inside the house exhaust me. I'm going to sleep first.

_**At midnight**_

What the fuck is that sounds in onichan rooms..urgghh l, a growing guy is in need to sleep...thank you who ever invented earphones and lullaby..ahhh this is nice...

_**The next morning before yuki go to school**_

The sounds of bird chirping,the smell of moms cooking. What a beautiful sight. The beginning of beautiful day (how wrong i was). What could possibly go wrong today (jinx it).I went down to the kitchen and sip my milk when mom ask me to wake the couples. Urm.. Seems odd,usually idiots have gone to class already. I knocked the doo loudy three times the door seems unlock. I open it while my eyes looked down. Why the hell the clothes is on the floor.

Then,there's the image that scared me for life seeing two naked figure of different sexes on the bed. The blanket seems to only cover onichan and kotoko ass. Seems that the only reason I didn't see kotoko breast is because it was pressed in between onichan and her.. To make it worst, kotoko neck was covered with a lot of hickey that which in this given time,she can't covered it.. My eyes literally burn with the sight of naked brother,kotoko and ripped women underwear . Is that tie on the head mast. Did onichan pulled fifty shades of grey?wait, that's mean the sound that I heard last night is the sound of them having sex. I just realised something. Omg, onichan is a sex monster.. So, I did what a frightened, surprised people do, I scream and then run away from the room.. Argghhh the image.. I wonder if this is the karma of me telling kotoko his secret kiss..but this is too cruel..urghhh..Fuck, I need to puke


	4. women,you belong to me

_**Chapter 3: Woman,you belong to me (in which Naoki man up and admit Kotoko's love and affection is the only one he needs) **_

_"Your not the only one that's going to get married you know. Kinnosuke proposed to Kotoko already. She probably say yes. Good thing to as he love her so much. At least she won't suffer from loving you anymore"(satomi and jinko)_

WHAT? When the fuck did this happen? There's no way she going to say yes. It's me that she love. Why the hell I care anyway. I've already have a beautifull,intelligent,graceful and nice fiance. Why should I care about that stupid girl anyway.

But my heart, it hurt so much. It's like my heart being ripped out of my chest and being shredded bits by bits. Why the news of her being proposed hurt so much. There's no way she going to say yes, it's me that she love.

Memories of kotoko played in my mind. When she gave the love letter. She moving into our household, the tutorial for top 50 spot,she sneaking up in my bedroom,giving me a serious case of blue balls,the graduation kiss,when yuki in hospital,when she stay over at my rent house which basically the ultimate test of patience and control. Remembering how beautiful she is when she sleeps and how close I am to kiss her. That one makes me smile a bit

But seeing Kotoko going on date with Kinnosuke at the place where we had our sort of unexpected date really pissed me of.. This was supposed to be our thing (pffftt pot calling the kettle black).. Remembering my harsh treatment to her for years. Oh my god, how the hell she could stay loving me even when I treat her like a shit.. With the Miai, she probably say yes to kinnosuke..

Thinking of her in white dress with Kinnosuke as the groom where they share the kiss that pronounced them husband and wife. Thinking that of her having a great time during honeymoon and making love in their marital bed. Thinking if Kotoko screaming Kinnosuke name as her orgasm came and how happy she is became the madame of the restaurant with that Elvis wannabe as head chef,pregnant with that idiot baby..

OH HELL NO... There's no fucking way she will end up on with that idiot because she belongs to me.. Her innocent smile,the big round eyes,that sexy kissable lips,her body and heart belongs to me..She is mine..

There's no way in hell I'm going to lose her. The girl, that albeit lacking in intellectual aspect gave me the most important feeling and lesson.

Love.

All the sign is there.. Hell even my body know it.. How beautiful she looks when she's smile,how adorable her whining and pout.. Hell I couldn't even deny how much I want her body. With constant wet dream with her as the main star,there's no use to deny it.

Aihara Kotoko belongs to Iris Naoki. Anyone else that say other wise should prepared to be hit by tennis ball if my mom doesn't have a way with it. For once, I've got to agree with mom. Kotoko is the one for me..

So, I looked for her in the midst of the rain. She was crouching, crying for god know what. She seems to be surprised to see me. I guess she think I don't care for her anymore. Stupid girl.

The silence between both of us is killing me. I want to know if the thing that I dreaded most became true. I see there's no ring at her ring finger but there's chance he didn't buy it. Arghh, the anxiety is killing me.

_" I've heard that Kinnosuke proposed to you" _

She was startled when I ask that question. She mumble something angrily.

_"Yeah. He did. I may not look much but I'm still desirable you know"_

Trust me baby, I know how desirable you are. The amount of wet cum underwear that I have to wash every morning increase a lot especial since the night at my rent house.

_"What did you answer him". For god sake, please say no_

_"It's non of your business. Besides you should focus on your marriage with Sahoko-san"_

_"Humm..". _

That is the only answer I can give. What the hell have I done to her to make her thinks that she never count in my life.

_"My dad and I had been talking. After this, we will move out of the house. We don't want to make things more awkward with your and Sahoko-san wedding. I'm gonna work at my father restaurant and I will marry Kinnosuke"._

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BULLSHITTING NOW? YOU ONLY LOVE ME. ME, AIHARA KOTOKO.

_"Do you like him? Kinnosuke?". _

Pissed is understatement right now. Don't you dare say you like him. Don't fucking dare lying to me Kotoko..

"_Of course I like him. Cause he love me for 4 years already. So it's okay to like him back"_

WHAT THE FUCK?THAT'S TOTALLY UTTERLY FUCKING BULLSHIT. If it is appropriate to do it, I would have choose Matsumoto already. Dropping my umbrella, I put my hands on her shoulder forcing her to face me.

_"The only one you love is me". _It's true.. Because I can't love anyone else but you. Please Kotoko, love me again. Please.

_"Why are you so confident about it. YES,YES I LOVE YOU ONLY-"_

She love me, she still love me

_"-but what I could do, youbnever ever ever love me"_

Without hesitation, I lowered head and pulling her body closer and plant my lips on hers. The taste of her cherry ChapStick can be taste on her mouth. A shocked sigh gave me the opportunity to swept my tongue inside her mouth. The dance of dominance between our tongue is so alluring. The taste of her lips,her mouth is so delicious,so arousing. Moaning sound be heard by both side. Lack of air force both of them to stop. God, she look so beautiful. Her bruise lips suit her look so contrast with her innocent,clueless eyes. My idiot, didn't she figure out what it mean. I only can smile internally.

However, she need to be reminded. She is mine. Only I can plant kisses on her. Only I can see how hot she look after a hot kissing session.

_"Don't you dare say that you love other guy". _Seriously Kotoko don't. I might be crazy or worse, kill that guy. It's me that you love, it's me that you want, so don't even think of loving someone else

Hearing Kotoko saying that is our second kiss makes me want to laugh. So yuki didn't tell her yet. She was so startled when I said that was the third one. It's okay baby, there will be more kisses in future. You could stop counting it now. The deal is seal with a kiss. We stay under the rain for a while until I remembered that the Aihara plan to move out. Damn, need to reach home early. I just got the women of my life. There's no way in hell I'm going to let her go ever..

**Author note..sorry for the typo that occur in this story.. I wrote it using my smart phone so yeah,tad shitty.I also don't have beta.. To those who review, you make my heart sing. I never expected anyone to read it busy for finals, so yeah, update isn't frequent. So that's all..toodles.**


End file.
